It is often desirable to store valuable items, such as cash and jewelry, in a concealed location upon one's body while carrying such items on one's person. It would, therefore, be desirable to have a device for storing and carrying valuable items which could be concealed by the wearer's clothing. In addition, it would also be desirable, if the individual wearing such a device could readily confirm that the device is secured in the correct position without calling attention to the device to a bystander.